His Knights Confliction
by Dracula-Daughters
Summary: Jacob stayed human. Disowned and Abused by the pack he runs away. Never knowing about being a werewolf and not near any vampires to turn, he ends up in Japan. He meets Kaname and Zero, two vampires...M/M YAOI DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Distclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight & Twilight. **

**Warning: Beware we are YAOI fan girls. Virgin eyes please turn away. If you don't get the message, I have nothing to say to you.**

**+Poor Jacob. What did we do with you this chapter…..

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Jacob blinked as he felt cold wind blow through his hair. He leaned his head against the train window. His long black blowing around him. He left. He didn't even say goodbye to Billy. He was too much of a coward to face his father. He wasn't selfish though. The least he could do was leave a note. A simple letter that said goodbye and that he loved Billy, thanking him for all he had done. He had enough though. No person could go what he went to, not anyone normal. Jacob turned his head to stare at the passing bamboo trees. It had been long 3 days to Japan. Yes, he went as far as the other side of the World. Riding a ship at first and getting sea sick and now, traveling on land. Jacob sighed. He missed his family already. The ones that acted like family at least. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered.....

"_Come on Jake," Seth called to him from downstairs, "Let's play Truth or Dare."_

_Jacob made his way downstairs. He found everyone sitting in a big circle, seeing as the couch had been moved out of the way. Billy was at Charlie's house, as usual. He was there a lot nowadays, his reason being 'things are getting freaky around here.' Everyone knew what that meant. Everyone except for Jacob. He felt bad for not knowing what his own father was talking about, but decided to shrug it off in order to play a game of truth or dare with the guys._

_Billy could have warned him about this, could have told him that truth or dare was just a cover up for what was really about to go down, but he didn't. _

_Jake sat in the circle, between Quil and Seth. He looked around. Even Sam was there to play. He should have known then that something was up, but he wasn't thinking._

"_You first, Jake," Sam said, "Truth or dare?"_

"_He'll probably pick truth," Quil joked, "The wuss."_

"_Dare." Jake said out of anger._

_They all laughed. That was exactly what they wanted him to do. _

"_Let's tell him his dare, boys." Sam said, evil look in his eyes._

"_Better yet," Embry chimed in, "Let's _show _him."_

_They jumped on him, too fast for Jake too see it coming. He couldn't even see anything. He only heard the sound of clothes being ripped off, and felt himself being flipped over. He screamed in pain as one by one a whole bunch of big dicks pumped in and out of his ass. __While Sam took him first, he was Alpha unknown to him, Jacob was held by the others._

"_**Ahh!"**__  
Jacob screamed. He was trying to get up while Sam plunged in. The  
others sat on him and laugh. Quil came in front of him._

"_How does it feel Jacob?" Quil laughed. "Sam isn't the only one who's big." Quil was going to choke laughing at the expression on Jacob's face._

Jacob stopped right there. He didn't want to relive that night nor did he want to rehear the reason. He pulled his blue hoodie over his head. He could feel the tear coming down and quickly made to wipe his face. The train halted again as they picked up another person. He was still wiping his eyes when he heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" A velvety voice called to him.

Jacob looked up into the eyes of a red-eyed stranger. His skin was somewhat pale, and his hair was short and brown.

"Y-Yes," Jake stuttered, "I'm fine."

"You new here?" the man with the velvety voice asked.

"It's that obvious?" Jacob could feel himself blush.

"You've been riding for awhile," the man explained, "And you haven't been paying attention to any of the stops. Do you need a place to stay?"

Jacob was taken by surprise. Why would a stranger offer him a place to stay?

"Excuse me?" he said.

"My name is Kaname, by the way," the man said, "I hate to see people struggling. You need a place to stay?" He repeated. Kaname patted Jacob on the back. Jacob shook, remembering again.

Kaname immediately removed his hand. He could tell the boy was obviously shaken over a problem of some kind. Why had he come to this boy? There were at least a few more humans with blood pumping through their veins hadn't taken any blood tablets that day and it was starting to take a toll on him. Worse, he didn't have any on him. He was thirsty. Just the sight of the boy was testing his self control. Kaname wanted him and he didn't know why. But he'd have to hold off his thirst. For some reason, he felt bad for the boy. The sight would make anyone cry. He wanted to take him in, help him with whatever it was he was dealing with. Maybe he'd been a little too straightforward with his approach. Jacob was recoiling unconsciously from him. Plus the allure of his blood was calling out a siren song to his instincts. His fangs were aching. It was getting to dangerous for this human but Kaname didn't care right now.

Jacob shook his head. "Why would you help a person like me?" Jacob asked as he stared into pools of crimson. Something in this man's eyes attracted him. He hugged himself as he got a weird feeling. Was it fear and......excitement?

* * *

**Playlist for GoddesOfWrath:**

**Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra**

**Breath No More by Evanescence**

**Playlist for cwprincess:**

**Classical music in the back ground on my t.v **


	2. Chapter 1: Knight Biting

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight & Twilight. **

**Attributes: Beware we are YAOI fan girls. Virgin eyes please turn away. If you don't get the message, I have nothing to say to you.**

**+You know what, We are not saying warning anymore except for being OOC! Thanks for all the views but we would like some REVIEWS!^^ um thank you for all who read and we are having fun doing this. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.....So Sorry.

* * *

**

**Knight Biting**

Zero awoke to darkness. He swiped a delicate hand over his face. His other hand touched the silk lining of his coffin. Shifting he tried to open his coffin.

"Dammit." Zero whispered. He was kind of stuck. How was he supposed to get out now? The silver headed vampire lengthen a finger nail and started lift up the wood when he heard the door open to the house. Someone was coming. Zero put his hand down and his ear close to the coffin lid. He heard Kaname's voice and someone else's.

"I know it's not much," Kaname was saying, "But you can sleep knowing there's an actual roof above your head."

"Um, thanks." was all Jake could say. He was a little creeped out by this dude, he'd been staring at him the whole way there, with a somewhat _sensual _look in his eye.

They walked around, allowing Jake to take in the bachelor pad. It was decked out in maroon and black. The lights were dimmed to almost pitch black in places throughout the house. _This dude's a goth? _He thought.

_Who the hell is this? _Zero was thinking. Whoever it was, he knew they were human. Their smell was too strong, too desirable to be vampire. He had to fight the urge to break out of his coffin and attack. His mind was racing with questions. Why did Kaname bring him here? Had the blood tablets failed to cure his thirst? Was he trying to tempt Zero? _Hell no _Zero thought to that last question. _That only happened once..._Zero broke off, not wanting to finish the memory.

"Damn that Pureblood!" Zero hissed. His eyes were red in anger. He wasn't going to get away with this. What was his coffin doing in the living room. Outside, Kaname motioned for Jacob to take a seat on the black couch. Jacob sat down nervously, taking in everything up close. The light was bright in this part of the house.

"May I get you a drink?" Kaname whispered. His dark chocolate eyes were following the young man's movements like a hawk. Jacob gulped.

"A glass of water would be fine." The Native American replied. He looked at the coffee table in front of him that looked strangely like a coffin. Kaname smiled and glanced at the coffee table before leaving the room.

_Weird. _Jacob's eyes traced the contour lines and archaic design elaborating it. He heard a thump. _Huh?_

"Here you are." Kaname handed him a wineglass full of water.

Jake took his eyes off the strange coffee table just as he was sure it was moving. _What is this dude? _He wondered. _A murderer? _He tried not to think about it so much, but he found himself checking his glass for remnants of poison.

Kaname watched him, a quizzing look in his eyes. _What the hell is he looking __for? _He wondered.

Jake took a sip, having found nothing wrong with his drink. He kept his eyes on the coffee table, waiting for it to move again. _I've gone off the deep end for sure. _he told himself.

"So, what's your story...uh...?" Kaname asked, realizing he didn't know the boys name. He'd brought someone into his and Zero's home and didn't know....._Oh SHIT! _He'd forgotten about Zero. He will kill him over this. Kaname really didn't feel like arguing tonight, nor fighting so they'd have to work out something. _Maybe I can offer him the kid..._Kaname thought for a moment. But that would defeat his whole purpose for bringing him there. He felt sorry for the kid. So why think about killing him now? Plus that unexplainable attraction. The kid would die feeling who knows what about himself, seeing as he was already troubled.

"Jacob," Jake said, "But they call me Jake."

"So what's your story, Jake?" Kaname asked.

"What do you mean, Kaname?" Jake was shaken. Why was this stranger asking him for his _story_? Why was he even in this stranger's home in the first place!? If Billy ever found out...._No, _Jake told himself, _Do not think about home. This is your home now. _Well, he hoped his home in Japan wouldn't be here with this stranger forever, but for now it was.

"I mean, what brings you to Japan?" Kaname asked.

What happened next, Jake nor Kaname was expecting.

"Or a better question," came a voice from inside the coffee table, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!!" Another boy, around Kaname's age, had jumped out of the coffee table. He had the same pale skin, but his hair was silver and his eyes were purple. Jake was startled-no, scratch that-scared to _death. _He screamed and jumped over the couch, cowering in fear.

"Zero!" Kaname hissed. He didn't think the ex-human would actually jump out in front of a human like this. "Are you insane?!" Jacob was pressed against the wall.

"Who is he?!" Jacob yelled to Kaname. "What is he? How can someone breath in a........." He looked back at what he thought was a coffee table. It was a coffin. Zero hissed at him showing off the white sharp fangs in his mouth.

"My question was directed to the bastard over here." Zero glowered at Jacob. "No one told you to speak." Kaname growled.

"Zero this is not the time nor the place." Kaname set out his hand and beckoned Jake to come to him. "Please Jacob, let's get away from this monster."

"Monster?" Zero said slightly calm. "You are calling me a monster?" Jacob looked frighteningly between the two.

"Why? Not only did you tell me someone else was living here but you're probably like him!" Jacob shouted back while sliding away from Kaname's hand. He was heading towards the darkness but right now he didn't care. "You're a monster and so is he!" Jacob looked at Zero. "I didn't want to be here at first anyway!" He started to bolt, he didn't know where, into the dark palace that belonged to the two.

"Wait one minute." The silver headed vampire apeared infront of him no less than a step. "Who says you can leave now?"

*******

**Playlist Of Wrath:**

**Dead Girls Are Easy **

**The Chair **

**Only You Can Save Me**

**Shadow Of Your Love**

**Christina Death**

**Lips Of Blood **

**by**

**The 69 Eyes (Hail Helsinki Vampires)**

**Razorblade Kiss **

**by **

**H.I.M**

*******

**Playlist Of Princess:**

**Dangerous**

**In The Closet**

**Remember the Time**

**by Michael Jackson (RIP FOREVER THE KING)**

*******


	3. Chapter 2: A Knight's Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight & Twilight. **

**Attributes: Beware we are YAOI fan girls. Virgin eyes please turn away. If you don't get the message, I have nothing to say to you.**

**+We hope you enjoyed our last chapter. Thankyou for all the alerts and reviews! We would like some more:3 so please don't be shy and tell us, you guys can even flame! May be a little at the bottom. **

**+Authoresses While Writing+**

**Wrath: What did we do to you Jacob?**

**Princess: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. The things you go through for our enjoyment. XD**

**+End Madness+

* * *

**

**A Knight's Bloodlust**

Jacob backed up a step. "What?" He was very afraid now. "What do you mean I can't leave now?"

Every light in the house went out. It was pitch black, the kind of black humans can't see through. Jake screamed. "Let me go!" He ran in an unknown direction towards who knows what. He tripped over what seemed to be a table and landed on something soft. He heard a lid close behind him. _Oh hell no, _he thought. He heard laughing as he realized what had just happened. Those two monsters out there had just shut him up in that coffin. He strained to hear them talk as he tried to catch his breath.

"Zero, be reasonable," Kaname was saying, "What do you plan to do? Kill him?"

"What else should I do?" Jake could tell Zero was angry.

"I know there's something else you want to do." Kaname's voice sounded a tad...._sensual. _It went silent for a moment. "Get your hands off me," Zero shouted, "Trying to arouse me is not gonna change the fact that you brought a human to our home."

The struggling continued. Was that what he was?_What the hell? _Jacob thought this was too much information for him now and for his heart. Was.......was Kaname and Zero lovers?! Jacob felt a stab of strange hurt. Was he going to be used again? By a monsters no less? Dread washed over him. What was he thing following a complete stranger anyway? Jacob took his ear away from the coffin lid. All of this was going to his head. Or maybe lack of oxygen?......

"Zero!" Kaname caught the silver headed vampire's arms. "Just hear me out! PLEASE!"

The younger vampire glared. "And why should I? So I can be reminded of how evil you can be when you want something? Is that it?" God, he did not want to think of that time. Kaname's flashed a hurt look.

"No. But I thought we gotten past that." The Pureblood let go of Zero's arms. The ex-human didn't struggle. They stood standing their ground with intense eyes. "Is that really what you think of me still?"

"Sometimes." The silver vampire admitted. "Especially now." The half-hooded look on Zero's visage told of painful memories of the past. "And you never let me forget." The eyes showed anger again.

Kaname smirked ruefully. "It's not that I won't let you forget. It's more that you _won't_ forget."

"And I shouldn't." Zero whispered back. "In her memory." Kaname's eyes narrowed but then widen.

"Wait....." He glanced at Zero's coffin. "Jacob!"

Kaname hurriedly pulled the coffin open and lifted a breathless Jacob out of it.

"AAAH!" he screamed, "I can't see! Let go of me!" Jacob punched towards Kaname. The lights flashed back on and Kaname let go of Jake. He turned to face the monsters that had kidnapped him. He started to blush when he saw Zero.

"What you looking at, human?" Zero snapped.

Jake couldn't help himself. His eyes wandered from the monster's eyes to his naked body, down to his dick. _Damn _was all he could say inside his head. Why was he looking at him again.....?

_Jake what the fuck is wrong with you! _ He cursed himself silently. After what he'd gone through at home, fucking with more dudes was the last thing he needed.

"Y-you two owe me an explanation." Jake stuttered, struggling to tear his eyes away from the monster's body.

"We don't owe you a damn-" Zero started.

"Could you go into the bedroom and sit while Zero and I talk?" Kaname interjected, pointing towards the back of the house, "It'll only be a minute."

Jake obeyed. He walked in the direction Kaname pointed and found himself in another room with dark red walls and black furniture. There was a huge canopy bed and he stretched out on it. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out what had just went on inside his head. Was the vam- monster's beauty that hypnotizing? _Do not think on what you really know Jake....._

"What do you think you're doing?" Zero asked Kaname, "Are you trying to torture me?"

"Not torture you," Kaname replied, " Just giving you what we both know you want."

"And what is that? Another toy given to me once the Pureblood is done playing?" Zero spat.

"No. It'll be different this time, Zero," Kaname assured him, "Trust me. It won't happen like it did with her. _And I was not playing_."

Zero frowned. "He doesn't even know what we are," he said, "He keeps saying monster, and dammit I believe him."

"He knows," Kaname said, "He just doesn't want to say it."

"I don't want him." Zero argued.

"You will." Kaname assured him, "And he will as well."

Zero wanted to ask what made him so sure, but Kaname was already walking towards the bedroom.

Jake felt their eyes on him. He sat up quickly. "Do I get my explanation now?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," Kaname said. "As long as we get one as well."

_What the hell do I have to explain? _ Jake thought. But he decided to let it pass.

"Hm, where do we start?" Kaname asked as he sat down on the opposite side of Jake. Zero sat across. He was already bored with the human.

"We're vampires," Kaname stated calmly, "Did you figure that out?"

"His fangs kinda gave it away." Jake admitted, nodding towards Zero."Am I safe here?"

"As long as Zero doesn't forget to take his blood tablets," Kaname told him, "You'll be fine."

"And If the pureblood doesn't get too hungry." Zero snarled back. His was not in a good mood. That he was still naked could be a contributing factor also. Zero stood up. "I'm going to bathroom." Why did Kaname want to keep him? Zero tried not to think as he shut the door. Outside Jacob was getting nervous. He was alone now with only one of the vampires.

_Jake I told you not to think about it....._Was it normal to talk to yourself this much?

"Jacob." Kaname started.

*******

**Playlist of Wrath:**

**Do Me More by Namie Amuro**

**Face In The Rain**

**Dusk**

**by Adam Hurst**

**The Songs from "Le Roi Soliel" a French Musical**

*******

**Playlist of Princess:**

**Tipsy In This Club by Pretty Ricky**

**The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

*******


End file.
